


Blossoms

by toothiastrid



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Human Jack Frost, Jackanna, Rotg verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothiastrid/pseuds/toothiastrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Anna are playing around on a summer's day. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoms

Two pairs of bare feet walked across the wall. One pair belonged to a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, and the other pair was from a handsome boy with brown hair and matching warm eyes. He watched her for a moment. There was a moment of silence between them before he reached forward, shaking her shoulders. 

"Boo!"

She screamed and nearly lost her balance, but he grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. She huffed and turned to him.

"You scared me!" She exclaimed. The boy burst out laughing. "Oh, you should've seen your face!" She hit his arm. "It's not funny Jack! I nearly fell." He smirked. "Glad I was there to catch you then." The girl rolled her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes, arms spread out. The boy named Jack watched, amused. "What are you doing?"

"Pretending to be a bird so that I can fly away from you, you big meanie!" She pushed him lightly. He pushed back with just as much force. Her face broke into a grin and she pushed him harder. He shoved her and she suddenly shouted out as she toppled over. 

"Anna!" Jack lunged forward, grabbing her arm, but his hold was so strong that he went down with her, landing on the soft grass beneath the blossom tree they used to play under when they were little. 

The two stared upwards at the pink petals that fell. One of them landed on Jack's nose and he sneezed. Anna giggled. "You sound so funny when you sneeze." Jack pouted and whacked her head lightly. 

"Hey!"

They both began to playfight, the sun's rays filtering through the tree onto them. 

Suddenly, just as Anna was about to poke him, Jack rolled on top of her. Anna looked into his eyes, smiling. The boy froze. Anna's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Jack?"

He stared at her. Before Anna could speak, she felt a pair of lips on hers.

 

Time seemed to still. The petals stopped midway, the sun was caught in the middle of illuminating their figures, and everything became dark as the girl closed her eyes. There was nothing. No sound of the wind. Only silence. 

 

Then, they broke apart, and everything set into motion. Anna was staring at him, aqua blue eyes wide. "Jack..."

A smirk played on his lips. "You shouldn't have teased me Anna," he chuckled, tucking a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. She blushed, looking up at him. 

 

Then, time stilled once more, all except for that blossom tree, which swayed gently in the nonexistent wind.


End file.
